At least its normal: A CroMa fluff fic
by ElliottTheGay
Summary: Crona gets their first period, and having no idea whats going on, is reasonably scared. Maka decides its their job to help them through this.


Sunlight slowly flooded into the cell like room over the course of a few hours, and eventually it was enough to awaken the young swordsman. They clutched the pillow they were cuddling, nuzzling it a little bit before rubbing their eyes. They began to notice a rather off feeling between their legs, and reached one of their hands down there to figure out what it was.

"Not again…" Crona mumbled, certain they had wet their bed, lifting their hand up in front of their face. Their eyes squinted open, sensitive to the morning light. Black. Crona squeaked, rubbing it on the front of their dress and lifting their pillow to inspect it, the area they had their legs wrapped around it. Black.

Crona tossed the pillow and tumbled out of bed, squirming and struggling to get the dress off. They became stuck, and could feel more of the black liquid trickling down their legs. Crona shifted and writhed, unable to untangle themself. Crona began to sniffle, and shook a little, quite shaken by all this. "H-help" mumbled Crona, hoping someone would come to check on them as many often do.

After what felt like days, knocking could be heard from Crona's door.

"Crona? It's Maka! Can I come in?" said the voice behind the door.

Crona squeaked, crossing their legs tightly over their private bits, not being one to wear underwear. They simply found it uncomfortable. "Y-yes! Wait! Not yet!"

"Huh? Is something wrong Crona? Or are you just getting dressed?" questioned Maka, putting her hand on the door knob.

Crona squirmed a little more, a bit nervous. "I need some help. I got stuck in my dress, and I'm bleeding…"

"Bleeding?" exclaimed Maka, opening the door quickly "How did you hurt yourself?" She rushed over to Crona, seeing the black blood on their leg and getting an idea of what's going on, but not saying anything, working on helping Crona out of their dress. She pulled at the sleeves, tugging the dress off Crona. They quickly covered their chest, not looking at Maka, completely naked.

"I don't know, I woke up and I was bleeding! I haven't been able to see why, I got stuck." they said, shivering a little on the cold floor. They both blushed, and Maka quickly covered her eyes. "Thank you…" Crona said, turning away from Maka so they could inspect what was wrong.

"How serious is it?" Maka asked.

"Uhm, I, uh, eh?!" Crona squealed a little in fear, their legs spread, now seeing that they were bleeding from their crotch. "I-its internal! Maka what do I do? Why isn't Ragnarok hardening the blood?"

"...Where exactly is it coming from?" Maka asked with a cautious tone.

"M-my private bits. I don't think I can handle this." Crona stuttered out, embarrassed.

Maka sighed in relief. It was just a period. Maka made no comment about now knowing (or thinking) Crona to be female, being aware they identified as nonbinary. "Crona, it's ok. It's completely normal to bleed from there. Is this the first time this has happened?"

Crona turned their head to look at Maka. "I- yes. It's normal? I'm not dying?"

Maka nodded, giving a reassuring smile. "I promise. It happens to me too. It's called a period" Maka explained. "I can explain more. We should go to my house, if thats ok."

Crona crawled over towards their dresser, squeezing their legs shut. "Yeah, we can. But I need to get dressed first." they said as they pulled a drawer out. They pulled out another black dress, this one plainer than their other one. It had no sleeves or collar. They quickly slipped it on, and then stood up. They began to turn to Maka, but then stopped abruptly. They grabbed some tissues from atop the dresser and stuffed them under their dress. "O-ok. You can look now."  
Maka uncovered her eyes. "I haven't seen that dress before. I like it!" She smiled, holding out her hand. "Ready to go?"

Crona nervously took Maka's hand, making sure that there was no blood on it. They nodded, the both of them heading towards the door.


End file.
